1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high voltage (HV) semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a HV semiconductor device capable of easily being integrated with metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transistor device serves as the device for ON/OFF switching or for amplifying signals. For example, bipolar junction transistor (BJT) devices are widely used in early solid-state electronic circuit. With the demands for high-speed, low-cost, and small-sized devices are eagerly met, metal-oxide-semiconductor field transistor (MOSFET) devices are now prevalently used in nowadays integrated circuits.
Typically, the conventional MOSFET devices have breakdown voltages less than approximately 100 volts (V). Such low breakdown voltage prevents utilizing the conventional MOSFET devices in high voltage applications of 500V or in super high voltage applications of 1200V. Therefore a semiconductor device capable of performing in the high voltage or super high voltage applications is still in need.